The present invention relates to sending and receiving data over a phone network, and more specifically, to data sessions using phone numbers.
Though the functions of available mobile telephone devices continue to advance, there are significant numbers of users who utilize mobile telephone devices with limited functions or features. For example, in contrast to “smart phones” millions of mobile telephone device users use simple mobile telephone devices with voice and texting/short message service (SMS), but with limited alternative communications features.